Sometimes, It Hurts Instead
by The7thSun
Summary: Not really a lot of FFs sympathic to Drew. Drew is comforted by Connor. A LOT of OOCness. DrewXConnor
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything.**

"In taking revenge a man is but equal with his enemy; but in passing it over he is superior." - Sir Francis Bacon

* * *

Drew sat on the beach, tears falling on the sand. It had been Two long week since Piper became head counselor. Two long weeks of dirty clothes and hidden tears. Two long weeks of abuse and cruel laughter. One long week of thoughts of suicide.

The daughter of Aphrodite watched the sunset. She thought of all the cruel things the campers of Camp Half-Blood had done and said to her.

*flashback*

"Pick up the trash Drew!" shouted Piper. "And make my bed you lazy bitch!". Drew trembled in fear and scrambled to complete the task. Fellow cabin mates threw pieces of paper at her.

* * *

"Please Piper. Give me 5 more minutes in the bathroom. Please." pleaded Drew.

"You dare ask?" roared Piper. Then she slapped Drew in the face so hard, the sound could be heard from the opposite side of camp. Drew turned away and ran out of the cabin.

* * *

"No clean clothes for you Drew, you don't deserve it." spat Lacy. "and no makeup either. Lets see how proud you'll look" She tossed Drew some dirty clothes and left the scene, smirking.

*end flashback.*

As she recalled each hurtful memory, Drew cried harder. Everyone in camp hated her, even mom. Only a handful of people were nice to her, such as the Stolls. They felt sympathy for her and comforted her, but never helped her in a situation.

I feel so worthless, thought Drew. What am I?

Drew thought of suicide many times. She decided that tonight was the night.

"No more suffering for me. Time to end this." said Drew out loud. "No more,"

She took out a smooth black rope and walked toward a tree. Then someone spoke.

-3-—-

"Drew. No" rang out the voice of Connor Stoll. The Son of Hermes walked toward Drew. "You can't hang yourself. You have so many things to live for."

Drew dropped the rope in surprise. She was still crying hard but she said, "What are you doing here, Connor! Go Away! I'm tired of being abused Connor. I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!" The young demigod sat down on the beach sand and buried her face in her hands.

Connor, feeling pity for Drew, and shock that she was hurt enough to try and kill herself, sat down beside her. He Slid his arm around Drew's shoulder. She did not object, for she need comfort from a REAL friend, above all things. She leaned her head on Connor's shoulder while still crying softly.

Minutes passes by. The Moon rose. Yet the demigod pair stayed silent. Finally the girl spoke. "It really hurts to live like this Con. I hate my life. I hate being a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm a bitch and a monster while I was head counselor. Piper deserves to be Head."

"Drew, life doesn't have to be this way. THEY are the monsters, not you. Campers shouldn't treat you like this, even if you were...mean. Everyone deserves a second chance. And being a child of Aphrodite doesn't mean you have to be a bitch."

Drew shook her head. "I don't deserve a second chance. Nobody loves me."

"I... I love you Drew. "

Drew stared at the boy with disbelief and sadness. "You- you really do?"

Connor looked down into her sad and sorrowful Asian eyes, which he loved so much. "Yes Drew, I love you, no matter what people say. I'll always he on your side from now on. I'll protect you."

Connor reached down and kissed her sofly on the lips. They contined like that for one full minute, then broke apart to breath.

"I love you too Connor."

The couple stayed there on the sand, happiness and love prevailing.

* * *

"Love is the only thing that we can carry with us when we go, and it makes the end so easy." - Louisa Alcott


	2. Born

**Me no own.**

* * *

10 years later.

Drew cradled her two newborn babies in her arms, while Connor sat next to her on the bed. The doctor had announced that they were twins. One was a boy and the other was a girl. Both had black hair, just like Drew, but they had faint blue eyes, just like Connor.

"Wow Connor, I just gave birth to twins. And their so beautiful." said Drew softly.

"Just like you. I hope they inherited my genius brains," Connor and Drew laughed and then he kissed his wife and asked, "what shall we name them?"

"i- I think we should name the girl Rose."

"I think that's a perfect name for her." said Connor. "and I think the boy should be named... Daniel."

"Yes. Daniel and Rose."

Drew looked up at Connor. They came to an agreement. That would be their names.

"We'll have to tell them soon. That they're not ordinary." whispered Connor.

"We'll tell them when their ready Connor. And I think we'll recognize that time when it comes. But for now, lets enjoy each other."

**Sorry for it being so short, im not a very good writer. :(**

**But there WILL be a sequel (story) ****to this story. thanks for reading!**


End file.
